Centaur Mentor Journey
|Written By = Robert Bielak |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Stephen L. Posey |Order in Series = 36 of 111 |Order in Season = 23 of 24 |Order in Franchise= 62 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Power" |Next Episode in Series = "The Cave of Echoes" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Greater Good" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Callisto" |title cap image = }} Summary While Salmoneus is trying out new business exploits (such as air sandals etc.), Theseus, another underling of whom the Centaur Ceridian is mentoring, comes with news to Hercules that he's dying. Hercules and Salmoneus travel to see Ceridian... who informs him of another he is trying to mentor--Cassius. Ceridian is worried Cassius may use his powers in undesired way and wishes Hercules to 'set him right' that way he can die a happy man. Cassius is centaur who is enraged over the rights the humans have set upon them. He plans to march up to the fountain (where centaurs are restricted) and either confront or kill the humans. He detests humans in general. Hercules finds Cassius' human ex-girlfriend, Myrra, a school-teacher, who's father Perdidis directs him to another man named Locus, who directs him to the castle grounds where he can find Cassius. Unfortunately, Cassius will not heed a single thing he says and they prepare to arm themselves and go up to the fountain (armed centaurs are even more not allowed). Meanwhile, Salmoneus and a business 'partner' named Gnoxius come up with wrist (sun)dials... at first which Salmoneus calls Sunex but then decides that wristoflex sounds better. After another centaur fight, Theseus comes with more news that Ceridian is dying, Hercules goes at once, but Cassius after some sharp words from Myrra goes as well and gets into a heated argument with Ceridian. But since Ceridian is dying, Hercules refuses to go anywhere... until Centaur reminds him he will be the only one who can stop them. As the armed centaurs walk across Perdidis' estate, he stops them and the magistrate Gredor and Locus try to encourage their warriors to kill the centaurs--to provoke the centaurs start killing: therefore having a reason to wipe them out. Hercules sees through this plan and tells it Cassius, and tries to stop him. Cassius only replies he accepts this from all humans....to which Hercules promptly tell him to kill Myrra and Theseus since they are humans, but he refuses saying they are not the ones who are stopping them. Herc makes a point that neither is Perdidas, so he tells them to put their weapons down calmly and just go on, of which Perdidas agrees. When they get to the public, Hercules thwarts Locus' plans to kill Perdidas. Upon being apprehended by Hercules, Locus tells the public that Gredor has been lying and has tricked the public into hating centaurs so that he can have Perdidas' estate and so Locus can have his ancestral castle. Hercules lets the magistrate resign and leave. The centaurs are allowed to drink from the fountain. Meanwhile Cassius and Hecules are back with Ceridian, who's time is coming near, Cassius apologises and Ceridian is happy, he then leaves for the other side as a happy man and Cassius takes his place as the new leader. Cassius thanks Hercules, and Myrra announces that her father is opening a new school. Hercules coments that her father is a wise man......everything ends in harmony. Disclaimer "No Centaurs were harmed or discriminated against during the production of this motion picture." Gallery File:Centaur_mentor_journey_01.jpg|You're a Brave Boy, Theseus File:Centaur_mentor_journey_02.jpg|Air Sandals File:Centaur_mentor_journey_03.jpg|You Can't Die! File:Centaur_mentor_journey_04.jpg|I Call Them Wrist Dials File:Centaur_mentor_journey_05.jpg|Battle Training File:Centaur_mentor_journey_06.jpg|Hercules and Theseus File:Centaur_mentor_journey_07.jpg|I'll Always Love You File:Centaur_mentor_journey_08.jpg|What's Going On Here? File:Centaur_mentor_journey_09.jpg|Hercules Battles Cassius File:Centaur_mentor_journey_10.jpg|It's Too Late File:Centaur_mentor_journey_11.jpg|I'm Dying File:Centaur_mentor_journey_12.jpg|Stand Off File:Centaur_mentor_journey_13.jpg|March to the Fountain File:Centaur_mentor_journey_14.jpg|He Will Be Remembered Background Information * Jason is mentioned as one of those that Ceridian mentored. * Ceridian's role as mentor and father figure mythologically belongs to Cheiron, who would not be introduced for another two seasons and who would be regular character on Young Hercules. The difference between the two characters, and with Cheiron the Satyr, was never explained. * Dialogue in this episode would've revealed that Salmoneus was orphaned at a young age, but it was cut for time. Memorable Quotations "You're in the right place at the right time." "Okay, what is it?" "You're never gonna believe it." "When it involves you, I usually don't." "Ha-ha! No! I've stumbled onto something that's gonna make us more dinars than you ever imagined!" "Do you ever give up?" "All I need is your endorsement!" "For what?" "Air sandals." "Come again?" "Air sandals! See? Each one of these has a squirrel bladder lovingly sewn inside." following actions "Ya blow in it like this, tie it off and it's like you're walking on air." "Hmm, how does the squirrel feel about it?" :–'Salmoneus' and Hercules "I even have a slogan: 'The son of Zeus is o-o-o-o-on the lose with Herculoid air sandals!'" :–'Salmoneus' to Hercules "Shouldn't Theseus lead the way?" "I spent a good part of my youth here. I could find my way blindfolded." his head "Ah. Of course, I was much shorther back then." :–'Salmoneus' and Hercules, outside of Ceridian's cave "I don't want you to die." "I know, but that's the natural course of all living things. The birds, trees, flowers – they all bloom, reproduce, then fade away to make room for others to bloom in their place." "But why?" "Good question. Who knows? You may be the one to find the answer. You are a young Hercules, aren't you?" :–'Theseus' and Ceridian "I'm sorry you have to go through this. It's never easy letting someone you love go." "What do you know about it?" "More than I ever wanted to." :–'Hercules' and Theseus "I never got the chance to say goodbye to Deianeira and the kids. And now that… you taught me so much about… you know, everything. I just wanted to thank you. You may have been my mentor, but no one ever had a better father." "It was my pleasure." "I will miss you." "And I, you." :–'Hercules' and Ceridian Links and References Guest Stars * Robert Trebor as Salmoneus * Tony Blackett as Ceridian * Julian Arahanga as Cassius * James Townshend as Theseus * Marcia Cameron as Myrra Other Cast * Edward Newborn as Perdidis * John McKee as Gredor * Robert McMullen as Locus * Mark Clare as Gnoxious * Jonathan Bell-Booth as Centaur #1 * Ray Bishop as Centaur #2 * John Freeman as Smith * Lance Phillips as Ripis * Fred Craig as Mong References * Centaur * Air Sandals * Wrist Dial * Egypt * Asclepius Season Navigation de:Gleiches Recht für Alle Category:HTLJ Season 2 episodes